When one looks at hand written letters or post-its of people one is familiar with, more than likely one can determine the following: How long the message took to create, the time taken to craft said message taking into account such variables as deviation from an authors expected style, word choice, grammar and so forth. However, when one sees online content on forums, wiki's and other social platforms, one often only sees a post with a timestamp which shows the time at which the post was created. In its current form, it is not easy to ascertain how long the message took to write and the due diligence employed by the author when creating the content.